Lustobustovator
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: Chapter Two Edited! Dr. Drakken accidently sprays himself with an advanced form of Viagra. He tries to stay away from Shego but she doesn't make it easy for him. PostGrad.
1. The Lust Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

**A/N: Okay so, Drakken and Shego are working for Global Justice after Graduation episode. They still get a lair but in order for their criminal records to stay wiped, they must help GJ save the world from psycho villains that want to destroy it, without rebounding and going back to their old villain ways.**

**So, that being said, enjoy!**

He swiped his card through the security code beside the door and strode in when the doors slid open on either side. Striding in, he took a look around the room. A fish tank sat in the far left of the space, it's size taking up half the wall to allow for his seven fish to have enough room to swim. His eyes traveled to the right but not before his gaze traveled to the open window and the couches lounging in the middle of the room. Finally he allowed his gaze to search the right of the room. All his artifacts and treasures he stole from different countries around the world stood to the right. Everything seemed to be in order-wait a minute. Panic set in as he looked around the room he called home. His window wasn't open when he left-

"You're a hard man to track down." The voice was female, seductively female. Just as soon as the voice made itself known, the female intruder pressed her body to his back. In the next moment something sharp pressed against his neck. "Don't try anything stupid." she said and ran her free hand to the side of his pants, searching for his pockets. When she found nothing, she searched his suite jacket. Smirking when she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out of his pocket and put it, single-handedly, in a pouch tied to her small waist. "Walk forward, until you reach the couch and sit down." she instructed.

He did as he was told with her matching every move. It wasn't until he reached the first couch that she stepped away from him. He sat down and looked up at his captor. She was beautiful…and green….but beautiful. Her coal black hair hung down her back in big wavy curls, a striking contract to the green tint of her skin and cat suite that adorned the same colour theme as her skin and hair. Her eyes were green, so very green that even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away from them. She was, in truth, the most exotic looking woman he'd ever seen. She had to be no more than twenty seven.

"What do you want?" he asked, a hand running through his blonde hair. He turned thirty today and had the body build of a surfer. He was a true 'babe magnet'. Of course it helped to be filthy rich too. He gave her his best charming smile but it did nothing. There was no softening of her gaze, there was no hesitation in her holding the knife. There was nothing. "Look, if it's money you want, I'm sure we can negotiate." he tried to reason.

"Oh, believe me, I've stolen enough of that from you already." Really? She was good. Somehow she had gotten passed all his security measures, guards included. Had she been detected he would have been notified immediately. Unless of course, it was a bluff.

"Then what..?" then it dawned on him and he suddenly had a modest look on his face but the sly grin gracing his lips contradicted it. "If it's my body you wanted," he said and spread his legs out and rested his arms on the back of the couch. "all you had to do was ask."

Instant rage lit up in her veins and it showed in her gaze. Instinctively, green flames lit up on both her hands. The knife was sheathed, no longer needed. "I can assure you, honey, if it was that I wanted, I'd have gotten it by now."

Not only did his smirk bother her, but his lack of fear made her even angrier. "And she's confident! I like that in a woman. Ask for it and it's yours." he said. Suggestive eyebrow wiggling came next and the woman had to take a deep breath to calm herself down or he'd be fried. Standing up straight, she grinned.

"I want the second part to what I took from your pocket."

"That's not possible."

The cushion beside him was fried in an instant. "You better make it possible."

"No really, it's not. You have no idea what that thing does." he said, looking nervously at her hands.

"I don't care what it does, I just need the other part. And you're going to tell me where it is." she said stalking closer to him.

"The second part is a man! Any man!" when she gave him a questioning eyebrow raise, he sighed. "It's a lust spray. It lasts until the act is made. Otherwise it just gets stronger and harder to deal with until it happens."

I'm sorry, was she understanding this correctly?

"Are you telling me that you have a Viagra substitute?" she smirked, mockery clear in her gaze. "You're seriously telling me that with all the gorgeous woman you have wrapped around your finger, you can't get it up for a single one?"

He said nothing, just frowned in anger at her clear amusement in what he thought to be completely degrading. A man of his age, only thirty, and he had erectile dysfunctions. "It's complicated." he said and when she took it out of her pocket to look at it, he stared longingly at it. She put it back in the pouch, the look he gave the container, kind of reminded her of Sméagol and Bilbo Baggins from Lord of the Rings when they finally saw their precious ring again.

"Yeah…maybe you should suck it up and get Viagra."

"No! This stuff has made me a _god_ in bed! With that, it enhances my ability to anticipate the woman's _every _need, want and desire." it honestly sounded genius but Dr. Director wanted it confiscated. She said something about it being unnatural and blahblahblah. She tuned out at that point. "Come on," he said and made a thrusting motion towards her. "Don't you want to have the best night of your life with an attractive man like me?"

"Ugh, the only attractive thing I see here is that fish tank." she said and blasted him with her plasma, enough to hurt, but not enough to be lethal. He yowled and while he was distracted putting the green flame out from the crotch of his pants, she made her escape back out the window.

The green woman landed in her awaiting plane that hovered just below his window. When she was seated, seatbelt and all, she grabbed the controls and manoeuvred her plane back to the lair where Dr. Director would be early the next morning to collect the Lustobustovator. Even the name should have given her a clue but alas, it did not. As long as it was kept confined and no one touched it, everything would be okay.

"Shego, have you gotten the Lustosomethingorrather?" asked the blue man that came on the screen.

"Yes Dr. D. In my pouch. I'm on the way back."

"Good. I can't open this jar of pickles and I need your help."

"Augh! Again? Dr. D, I am not a pickle jar opener-!"

"But Shego…" he said and gave her the puppy dog look.

"Fine! Just leave it on the counter in the kitchen and I'll get to it when I get home." at the mention of home, Drakken perked up and looked absolutely delighted.

"Okay! Thank you, Shego!" and with that, the screen went blank and she sighed. Things were going slow with the two of them to say the least. They had cute moments, and she would never admit, she treasured them when it made her feel like the world was hers. But after three months and still going nowhere, she was starting to get frustrated with the man.

Sometimes she wanted to scream at him to either make a move or tell her to leave. She wasn't one to take games, when it involved the heart, lightly. More often than not she had to remind herself to be patient. Even if he denied it over and over, she was catching on the fact that whenever he thought about her or felt something akin to affection, the flower vines that grew from his body either brought her to him no matter where she was in the lair. Sometimes instead of bringing her to him, it would catch her attention and bloom a flower for her. The last time, it had been a green rose and, touched by it, she took the rose and followed the vine back to the scheming room, which was now turned into a plot room on how to save the world from destruction.

She thanked him for the rose and put it in her hair. He looked at her, did a double take, which made her smile on the inside, and sputtered that he hadn't given her anything. They argued for an hour on whether or not he had given it to her intentionally, the vine made its way to her room, because of his feelings, and had blossomed the flower. With nothing else to say about it, he crossed his arms and grumbled, "Well I'm glad you like it."

She growled in frustration and with the flower in her hair, stormed from the room. The vine with the single flower on top, was torn between which person to go to, so stayed where it was and lowered itself in defeat.

Shaking her head at the memory that had happened only two weeks ago, she concentrated on piloting the plane to she could get home without any distractions.

Once at the lair, she made her way to the kitchen and tossed the pouch on the table and walked over to the counter where the jar of stupid pickles waited for her.

She had her back turned from the pouch not for ten seconds to loosen the jar when her boss' voice rung out. "What does this do anyways?" she whipped around and just as she was about to scream at him to not touch it, he accidentally pressed the spray button. It was like slow motion from where she was standing. The spray misted over his whole body, making him cough and hack continuously for about ten seconds when his back went rigid. "Um… Shego…what is this supposed to do?" he asked looking at her. She was about to explain when she noticed his eyes were everywhere on her. She snapped her fingers to grab his attention but that was a mistake. The fire in his eyes was enough to make her freeze and gulp.

"It's an advanced form of Viagra…" she said weakly. She searched for an exit but there was only one and Drakken was guarding it. 'Great.' she thought. "Um…doc…how about we go call Dr. Director and see if there's a cure for this-"

"I think you know the cure, Shego." he said but his voice was…different somehow. It sounded husky. Like he was in the thorough of passion- her eyes widened as she stupidly registered that she was his object of complete and total desire. In a way she was flattered. The look he was giving her was even more tempting to give in but she doubted he would be okay with himself afterwards if he had sex with her on something to enhance what she was sure didn't even need to be enhanced. She could hear the whining now…

The stupid vine shot out from his back and wrapped around her wait, pulling her towards him.

Try as she might, she couldn't get the vine to relent it's grip. "Dr. D, tell it to let go!" when he didn't she got angry and ignited her flames. "Drew Theodore Lipsky! Let me go _now!_"

When she yelled his full name it was like he was snapped out of the trance. "I…um…sorry…" he said and the vine let her go. "I'll be in my room." he said and put a hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked stepping closer to reach out to him.

"Don't!" he snapped but instantly softened when it came out. "Don't." he said softer and walked to his room. She blinked, shocked but then yelled, "Fine, be that way!" and one after the other, the door to his room slammed shut as well as her own bedroom door.

It had been more than a week since Dr. Drakken sprayed himself with an overload of Lustobusto-what-ever-it-was. The morning after the incident Dr. Director personally came to their Caribbean lair to pick it up. When she asked where Dr. Drakken was, Shego scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"He sprayed himself didn't he?" she guessed.

"Yeah…"

"Who knew he'd have problems getting it up. And for you of all people. Then again I imagine you'd be quite frightening under the covers…" she mused.

Shego's eyes widened. "I'm not an _animal!_ And it was an accident, he didn't know what it did!"

"Mhmmm. Just fix the problem. We don't have a cure yet."

"What do you mean you don't have a cure yet?"

"I mean, we don't have a cure yet."

She never thought she'd see the day when this happened but she, like Dr. D when he got really angry, was unable to form words. "In the meantime, I'm sure you two can figure out where things go." she smirked, knowing she was angering the green woman. Before she left she gave Shego two envelops. This made the green woman smile despite the situation. Payday was always a day to be happy.

Since then she had been shopping for groceries, clothes and shoes. She had enough left over to take a vacation around the world and put a down payment on a house. She _loved _her paydays but instead, she put it all in a savings account that she had Hego look after. He was so proud of her for coming back to the good side that he asked her to tell him what she wanted and he'd do his damnest to get it for her. At the time she was going to say something completely outrageous but when she saw the numbers on her paycheque she asked him to put the rest left over in a saving account and under no circumstances was Mego even allowed to know about the account. If he did this for her, she promised him at the end of each year she would donate a certain amount to the Go Tower.

Thinking this was a fair deal, they shook on it and since then, they'd communicated more in the last three months than they ever had in five years.

Anyways, since the incident, Dr. D hadn't left his room. Not for food or to call anyone. Nothing. She was sure that if he didn't have his own personal bathroom, he wouldn't come out to shower either. She was getting pretty fed up since taking calls and dealing with people was his job. She wasn't exactly a people person, hence why he made all the speeches, he did all the talking. Unless it was scaring someone into something then the talking was passed over to her. Otherwise, she stood there and looked menacing. And depending on the function, pretty.

She knocked on his door and tried the knob but it was locked. "Hey, Dr. D! Come out already! You haven't eaten anything in a week!"

"Have so!" came the muffled voice that sounded a lot more like Dr. Drakken than when she first heard his voice a week ago after he sprayed himself. "Oh really?" she challenged.

"When have you eaten anything? All you do is stay in your room. I'm surprised you're not a skeleton right now."

"I do to leave my room!" he yelled, his childish temper coming into play.

"Doubts." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" she yelled through the door. "Come out, now, or I'll bust the door down. You and I both know what I'm capable of!"

"Well actually I have no idea since we've never done anything like that before but if your fighting style is any indication of what you're like beneath the sheets then I'm sure I'll be floored."

"Ex_cuse me?_" the disbelief in what he just said clear in her voice.

"I didn't mean that! I…I…it…my mouth…nyrrrrgggghhhhhh!" he had no time to recover because within two seconds his door was open and a very angry Shego was glaring mighty daggers of death into his soul.

"She-Shego you have to leave." he said and ran into his bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

Voice full of anger, no longer caring that all he could think about was sex, she blasted the door down and grabbed him by his collar. "What did you say to me?" she asked dangerously.

"To be honest, I don't remember." he said and laughed nervously before his gaze went down to her lips. Blinking in slight surprise, she loosened her grip and let him go. "Lets go. You need food."

"But I have been eating. I just eat when you're…not awake."

"That's pathetic Dr. D." she said dryly.

At this, his temper flared. He was sexually frustrated, hungry since he only ate once a day, he was going stir crazy in his room and, god damned, he just wanted sex! "Well excuse me for not wanting to jump you in the middle of the lair! And here I thought I was doing you a favour!"

"I don't need you doing me favours doc! I can take care of myself, thank you very much. What I need is for you to get a grip on yourself and get back to work!"

"I can't work under these conditions!"

"Seriously, it's not that hard, think of something else!"

"Like what? All I think about is you! You and me, you and me in bed and everything in between! I'm sure your imagination can fill in the blanks for Christ's Sake!" as he said this he advanced further upon her. She took steps back until her back hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Feeling trapped, she put a hand on his chest to give herself space but he knocked it off. "_Touching _me doesn't help, Shego! Just get out!" he said and slammed his fists beside her head.

At this, her eyes widened. This was the maddest she'd ever seen him towards her. It wasn't even his 'greatly-frustrated, stop-mocking-me' anger either. This was 'Shego, I'm-going-to-hurt-you-if-you-don't-leave' anger. And she'd only seen him this angry with her once when she had lost his body to Kim Possible when they were still enemies.

It was frightening, dangerous…_sexy._ With no hesitation, she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her. He was as shocked as she was but within a moment, he had her pinned to the wall, a hand on the back of her neck to bring her closer and a hand on the wall to trap her from leaving if she tried to back out.

Their lips together, finally together, was electric. Shego didn't know if it was the cause of the Lusto-thinga-ma-hoogy or if they naturally had this electric fusion when their lips touched. At the moment, she didn't care as long as he kept kissing her. He deepened it by tilting her head and licking her bottom lip for entrance. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to say no. He used his other hand to pull her hips into his and ground himself against her. It was the first time, right now, that Shego noticed he was in nothing but blue heart boxers and a white wife beater. He wasn't the most muscular man in the world but he had definition and it was overall, pleasing to her eyes when she pulled away and looked down.

As he rubbed his erection against her, he hit a sweet spot and she had to stifle a gasp but he didn't miss her eyes widen and mouth open slightly. He did it again over the same spot. This time she arched and gripped his shoulders. Her nipples pulled taught and when he did it again, slower with a hard push near the end, she couldn't help but moan aloud in delight and surprise. The blue skinned man lifted her left leg and hooked it around his hip.

"D-Dr. D…" she said breathlessly at the new sensation. Heat gathering in her lower abdomen and shot down to her vaginal core. He was inches away from kissing her again but he paused. Hearing his name was like a wake up call. He stepped away from her, releasing her from his hold. She made a noise of protest and looked at him.

There was no where for him to run and hide. All he could do, with his erection, was stare at Shego's flushed cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest and the arch of her pelvis, indicating that she very much liked what they were doing just a moment ago. He couldn't look her in the eyes so he looked at the wall.

She stared at him in confusion. It was clear he wanted it, why did he stop. Narrowing her eyes, she knew it wasn't because he thought she was unattractive. She knew he liked her looks, bad attitude and all. Before he could say anything more, she got off the wall and put as much swing to her hips as she could as she walked out of his room. If he wanted to resist the Lustobustovator's pull then so be it. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

She smirked on her way out. Oh, no, she was going to make it a living hell.

**End Note: I considered making this a one-shot but I think I want it a two shot. :D Warning, lots of sex in the next chapter ^^! **


	2. The Love Never Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed this story. It's very much appreciated :D!**

**I apologize for my big continuity mistake in the earlier version.**

Three days passed since Shego made her vow to make Drakken's resistance hell. Boy did she make it torturous.

Day one, after the vow, Shego blasted music over the speakers and danced. Curious as to what she could be doing with the music blaring, Drakken peeked out of his doorless room. She felt his eyes and danced slow, with movements so sinful his knees buckled.

Day two, she timed when he would be in the kitchen to grab food for himself. She got there before he did and as soon as he stepped through the door, she popped a cherry in her mouth and used her tongue to manoeuvre the cherry in her hot, wet cavern. She bit slow and deliberate, making sure a drop of cherry juice fell on her lips. When she knew Drakken was looking, she gave him a half lidded look and glided her tongue over her bottom lip to catch the drop before it fell. He tripped over his own feet and fell to his knee.

Today was day three and today she was feeling…naughty.

She walked over to her walk in closet and grabbed a pair of black jean hip huggers, a green spaghetti strap with a fitted black button down blouse. Grabbing a towel she went to her bathroom and spent all of thirty minutes washing her hair and skin in rich cinnamon smelling concoctions.

When she was done, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her hair for the excess water to get captured in the towel instead of down her back. Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a pair of green satin panties and matching lace bra. Once they were on, she grabbed her jeans, leaving her shirts last so she could do her hair without it ruining the fabric.

Turning on the blow dryer, she grabbed her brush and brushed it out as the heat dried her wavy strands. She grabbed her hair spray and sprayed it in, melting it's magic into her hair.

When it was dry and her hair was under her command, she pulled her tank top on, followed after by the blouse. She made sure to leave one button too many open and looked back at her reflection. Smirking to herself, she applied her usual amount of mascara. Giving herself a mental good luck she left her room and went into the scheming room.

When she spotted him, she sidled up behind him and looked down at the blueprints he was studying. Since he hadn't noticed her yet, she took the time to examine his broad shoulders and lean waistline. His hair was brushed and confined in a low ponytail. He may not have the best muscled beach body but his shoulders more than made up for that.

Licking her lips she grinned to herself. And _he's _the one that had been sprayed with the Lustobustovator. One would think otherwise if they saw into the images and thoughts running through her mind.

Leaning over him once again she purred, "Whatchya working on, doc?"

Going as rigid as a stick, he turned his head ever so slightly and got a whiff of her shampoo and body wash. It was as if his sense of smell was intensified because even though he had smelt this from her before, it was like a high for his senses and all he wanted to do was bury himself in it.

"Sh-Shego! What are you doing here? And dressed like that? It's Friday, not Saturday!" his eyes lingered a little longer on her cleavage than he meant them to but forced his eyes up to her face. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she stepped closer to his chest so they were almost touching.

"I know but my suite is currently in the dryer and I couldn't very well walk out here naked. Could I?" she asked and walked her two fingers up his chest.

Eyes narrowing he grabbed her hand. "What are you doing? You know I don't have much control over the effects of the Lusto-thingy-ma-whats-it."

"That's the point."

"I don't want to do this on the machine's terms." he persisted and stepped back but had no where to go since the table was right behind him.

"Machine or not, you've wanted this since we saved the world a few months ago. Don't fight it, Doc."

"Would you listen to yourself Shego? You sound…"

Her own eyes narrowed, she stood up straight.

"What? Say it." she hissed, anger seeping into her veins.

"Desperate." he said and in an instant regretted it.

"Desperate? You think I sound desperate? _**I'll give you desperate!**_" she roared and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the side, the power behind the punch knocking him off his feet. "Get up!" she yelled and when he didn't, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his feet. "Say it again." she said, her voice deadly calm. She expression full of rage, masking the hurt that was definitely under there.

"Shego, calm down!" he yelled, praying that she didn't take off his balls. He was still erect and her anger, God her anger, only made her look that more delicious, that much more enticing. It was like adding unneeded fuel to the already raging fire.

In that moment it was like something snapped. His expression darkened and he grabbed her wrists,. Her momentary shock was all he needed to flip the tables on her. He pulled her closer to his body so it was easier to spin them both around and pin her to the table.

She was still angry with him so the struggle came as no surprise. It was like all the adrenaline in his body went to the places he needed it to be the most. In this instance, he needed it to be in his arms to keep hers above her head. "Enough Shego." he said in a voice so unlike his own she stopped. "I will give you want you want," he said and her eyes narrowed. Before she protested, he continued. "not because you want it. But because, _I _want it."

"Now just wait a damn sec-" he caught her off with a kiss to her lips. He lingered there, eyes open, challenging her to protest him still. She glared hatred at him but closed her eyes anyways and gave in. The corner of her lip turned upwards into a grin.

'_Oh doodles, that's not good.' _thought Drakken, and he was right to think it because right after his thought, her left leg slide up to his hip. Hooking her leg there, she pulled him in closer. He groaned at the friction it caused, little that it was.

He let go of her arms so he could cup her cheek and place a hand on her hip, allowing her to grip the lapel of his shirt and the back of his neck to pull him in closer. Her eyes snapped open for a moment when his tongue slipped past her lips and entangled with hers.

Their kiss became hungry as their tongues slide along each other's, eliciting beautiful sounds from Shego's throat.

"Bed." Drakken muttered, reluctantly breaking off the kiss for a moment to utter that one word. She made a noise of agreement, allowing him to lift her off the table and they speed walked to his room, discarding his shirt and pants until they reached his door and Drakken was clad in nothing but his boxers. Walking in, Shego became temporarily distracted by the new bathroom door. She had her back to him as she examined it, not realizing Drakken had a very physical plan to get her away from the door and onto the bed. She was about to comment on the door, forgetting that he was half naked, when she was tackled to the bed. She was turned around and had she not known it was Drakken, she would have feared for her nonexistent virginity.

Her lips once again were captured and this time she closed her eyes without a moments thought. Drakken's legs were on either side of hers, straddling her to the bed. His lips moved down to her neck, roughly sucking on her pulse, igniting a pleasured groan from the vixen under him.

If it was possible, he got harder. Grinding himself against her entrance he made her dampen her panties from the sheer anticipation of what was to come. He grabbed her shirt and pulled, drowning her protests in a hungry kiss. Next to go were her jeans. He sat back on his haunches and grabbed the bottom of her jeans and pulled. She had to hold onto the headboard so she wasn't pulled with the bottoms.

Tossing the clothes aside he was on her in seconds. He pinned her hands to either side of her while his lips attacked her neck. He found her spot and she arched.

Releasing one of her hands to run his hands up her side until he reached her breast, he moved the cup aside and immediately assaulted her nipple with the pad of his thumb.

"Ahh!" she moaned softly and arched her back, wanting - no, needing- more. His other hand moved down between their bodies and when it got to her panties, he found her sensitive nub and rubbed in steady, firm circles. Within moments he had her writhing beneath him, cheeks flushed and breathy moans escaping her lips.

Faster and faster he rubbed until she was bucking her hips into his hand. Latching more firmly onto her nipple, he brought her to the point where all she needed was one more roll of his fingers and she would be in paradise but it was at this point he ceased all movements with his fingers.

"What was that for?" she asked enraged when she realized he wasn't going to continue.

He smirked up at her and gave her nipple one more loving lick before making his way downward, over her toned, sweat sleeked stomach. He reached down to her belly button and dipped in ever so slightly, causing her to arch instinctively.

With half lidded eyes she watched him, hell bent on getting the release she craved so much. If he decided to back out, there would be hell to pay.

Green hell.

However, lucky for her, stopping was the farthest thing from Drakken's mind. He got down to her nether lips and the shit eating grin he gave her momentarily made her blood run cold.

And then he did it.

He stuck out his tongue, that sinfully pleasurable tongue, and licked from her entrance to the top of her clit. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when he did it a second time, however, this time, he latched his lips onto her sensitive nub and sucked the same time his tongue rolled across it.

The grip she had on the sheets shot down to his head, she could no longer contain the noises of pure pleasure that escaped her throat.

Faster and faster he worked her, gaining more noises, more incoherent sentences.

"Fuck…" she muttered under her breath when she was at the edge once more. Sensing she was close but needing more, he inserted his middle finger into her soaked entrance, gaining a surprised gasp from the woman under him. He got in two pumps and one hard suck before the climax of her pleasure peeked. A scream tore through her throat and her grip on his head tightened to the point his face screwed up from the pain of it but he didn't utter a word.

When she came down from her high, she was panting but the satisfied look in her gaze told him he did good.

"See Shego, I do _too _know what I'm doing-" he barley finished his sentence before the green woman under him flipped their positions. Removing his boxers, she gripped his erection in her hand and gave it a firm two pumps, electing a loud groan from the blue man, under her.

Within a moment, his bulbous head was at her entrance and in one swift movement down, he penetrated her core. They both groaned in union, and after a moments pause, Shego lifted up and went back down. The feeling was so incredibly electric, she could do nothing more than place her hands on his stomach, tip her head back and ride him faster and faster.

Drakken brought his hips up to meet her half way, thoroughly enjoying the way her breasts bounced upon impact.

Harder and faster they went, their end coming closer. He sat up, allowing Shego to ride him while he took her breasts in his mouth and drove her crazy down below and up top.

Leaning down she nudged his face up with her nose and captured his lips.

Holding on as best he could, he flipped them over so he was on top. Their lips still attached, he brought one of her legs up and thrust in and out of her, effectively grinding against her swollen, hard clit.

Breaking apart their kiss to cry out, she wrapped her arms around his back and scored down with her nails. The pain was sharp but not unwelcome. Three hard pumps and they both fell over the top.

Tears of pleasure spilled over Shego's eyes and Drakken kissed them away. "How was that?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Mmm," she licked her lips. "amazing." grinning in victory at being able to please her, he pulled out of her. Upon seeing he was still hard, she raised an eyebrow. "Really Drew?"

His grin faltered for a moment until he hovered over her, pinning her to the bed. Kissing her lips, and making his way down to her breasts he said, "We still have the wall, the shower and the scheming room table…"

At this, Shego laughed and pushed against him until he moved. "Well then, Drewbie, we best get to work." she winked and walked into his bathroom.

A glint flashed into his eyes. She _did not _just call him _Drewbie. _

Getting up, he followed her into the bathroom, allowing his flowered vine to close the door behind him.

In their own way, their post villain way, this was the start of them letting each other know how much they cared. Love was patient, and kind. Unfortunately for those two, it also had a tendency of sneaking up on you when you least expected it.

END

**Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed! I may do another KP story with Drakken and Shego but I'm not sure yet. If so, happy reading! If not, happy reading anyways :D! **

**Much love,**

_**Inu-midoriko!**_


End file.
